A Dreamer's Requiem
by Cat the Alien
Summary: He wakes up and found out that everything in Mass Effect was fake. It was only a representation on what he should've had done in the past to make him feel as though he did something good in his life. A dreamer's requiem shall not be wasted for him to be able to move forward in his life. Maleshep X Human Liara and more pairings. Co-written with Church Caboose.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own ME, but I have my own Shepard. This is my Fanfic so I could do the hell I wan with it. I'm co-writing with Church Caboose for this little project, but since he hasn't replied my PM. I really want to put this out and see how people would like it. So I'd apologize in advance for my unethical behavior.

* * *

**FOREVER IS A SHADE OF BLACK**

Forever was a shade of black that goes on and on in an endless sequence of pure nothingness. Dedicated to the extinction of all manners of something- death itself was simply a state that he half-expected throughout his life. Although, despite all his heroics, there was no god to greet him; no light at the end- just a deep, dark, cavern where his entire existence now currently resides in. This was him- he was it- the end result of no-religious heretics whatsoever. He had spent too much time on living with the present- being in the now- forget everything in the past and think about the future. Humans were after all a short-lived species with big goals and ambitions. Most of them were for an individual's personal benefit; some were for the greater good of the mass census. Few wanted to last for the long run; the rest simply made theirs too short. It's true on what they say about humanity being irrational and impatient- but it's simply a matter of go big or go home. For Alex Shepard, he decided to go big and pull off the impossible- make everyone in the galaxy the same. Machines and Organics- one-by-one- learn to understand what it is like to feel from the other side. Even though the outcome would eventually lead to bigger metaphysical questions on what it feels like to be 'One'.

However for the time being, Alex wanted to believe that he had lived in a life of no regrets. He had told everyone the truth that some of them weren't coming back. Although, as he came to the terms of his own death- a hallow feeling began form inside his soul. If he were to be in a capsized ship, reality began to sink in gradually. The atmosphere around him felt so heavy as though he was bulking under pressure. he could feel the bitter coldness of the darkness as though the Atlantic Ocean had slowly seeped into the space he had resided in. For a moment the emotional stress had disappeared and left him feeling still- like a punch into gut, the pressure erupted and flooded with emotions of pure misery. This is the first time he truly felt alone no matter how many times he had reminded himself endlessly that this was for the greater good of everybody else. A conscious nag told him otherwise- _what about everybody else that cared about you?_

If there were a wall, he would lean on it. His entire existence was shunted against a corner. Hiding from that pang guilt that was slowly etching into his consciousness. Names began to run like trains on a subway platform: Garrus. Tali. Ashley. Joker. Chakwas. Liara.

…

Liara…

She is going to be the saddest of them all. Even though their romance was short lived, it made him feel alive for the first time in his life. It seemed like all the answers in the universe and beyond had surrounded itself around that blue beauty. But like all good things, everything has to end eventually. It was quiet unfair really, for him- it was all completely bullshit. As though he had broken some religious taboo or a promise made by a childhood friend. Him dying must've taken a toll on her- he could imagine her being isolated in her room. Telling people that she wanted to be left alone for a while, but how long is awhile in Asari years? A century or so? Maybe more? What would happen afterwards? Would he be forgotten and replaced with another person? A girl? A Man? Feron? He really doesn't want to think about it, not at all. If jealousy is going to be the thing he regrets about dying too soon- than he might as well go to hell…

Instead, what he saw was a faint glow across the horizon, or what appears to be a horizon he figures? It was a simply a long strip of light beginning to open gradually like an early morning sunrise during a dark winter. Dramatic and breath taking- was this the light everyone has been talking about? Is he really going to heaven and meet god? If this was his fate, then there was no pointing on fighting. So he stood up. Takes a deep breath and lets himself be engulfed by the whiteness of the light.


End file.
